


Demasiado tarde

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 6x22. Dean comparte con Sam sus recuerdos de Castiel, después de su traición</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiado tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Cambié de computadora y estuve respaldando archivos. Sigo encontrando fics que nunca publiqué y que escribí en su momento, más que nada para desahogarme yo de lo mal que lo pasé durante las temporadas 6 y 7. Esto lo escribí después del 6x22, y según recuerdo, mis pensamientos eran bastante negativos con la serie en general y con mi OTP en particular. Pero en el fondo siempre creí que el amor podía superarlo todo. Y ya que los escribí, los subo. Contiene spoilers 6x22. Dean/Castiel, apto todo público. Todo es de la CW, Kripke y compañía. Y bastante los maltratan ellos, a lo mejor si fueran nuestros, lo pasarían mejor.

Dean trataba de estar borracho todo el tiempo. Tomaba todo lo que podía. Pero ni todo el alcohol del mundo podía calmar el dolor que sentía. Era como si una gigantesca piedra le aplastara el pecho, impidiéndole respirar, y a la vez lo quemaba por dentro. A veces gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y golpeaba inútilmente la pared, a ver si conseguía liberar su angustia, pero sólo quedaba exhausto. Y entonces venía Bobby, trataba de calmarlo, le refrescaba la frente con un paño húmedo, como si tuviera fiebre, y lo sostenía, hasta que el alcohol lo hacía caer de nuevo en el sopor en que vivía esos días de pesadilla.   
En sus escasos momentos de lucidez, veía a Sam, lo oía quejarse y gritar también, pero de terror. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él ya lo había vivido, pero se sentía incapaz de ayudarlo. Sencillamente no tenía más fuerzas, ni más ganas de luchar, ni siquiera de seguir viviendo. Pero no se atrevía ni a pensar en matarse, porque no podía decidir cual de los dos posibles lugares a los que iría sería el peor. Y así pasaban los días.   
Despertó una tarde, de una pesadilla, y buscó desesperado una botella, pero no encontró nada que pudiera beber para volver a caer en la inconsciencia otra vez. Llamó a Bobby, pero no estaba, tal vez había ido a comprar más bebida. En su lugar se acercó Sam. Parecía algo más sereno, pero sus ojeras y su palidez demostraban que no se encontraba nada bien. Sintió que algo se le partía por dentro al ver a su hermanito luchando con sus memorias del infierno, y no poder hacer algo para aliviarlo.   
Sam se sentó cerca del sofá donde Dean estaba echado, el mismo sofá en que había estado cuando él vino, aquella vez en que robó el libro. Dormía allí, estaba allí casi todo el tiempo, no quería irse a otro lugar más cómodo. Como si al no alejarse de ese lugar, esperara que él volviera. Pero jamás lo admitiría, ni ante sí mismo.   
Se miraron durante un rato, sin hablar. A Dean le dolía horriblemente la cabeza por la resaca. Necesitaba seguir bebiendo. Cerró los ojos por un momento.   
-Cómo estás? - preguntaron los dos casi a la vez.   
\- Mejor. Lo voy a superar- dijo Sam.  
\- Mejor - dijo Dean- y deseó poder creérselo.   
\- Tu lo superaste, sé que se puede. - La voz de Sam sonaba débil pero decidida. - Y yo no supe ayudarte. Pensaba que eras débil, y te despreciaba por eso. No puedo creer lo cruel que fui contigo en ese momento. Sólo pensaba en la sangre de Ruby. Te dejé solo cuando más me necesitabas. Ahora lo entiendo, y lo siento tanto. - La expresión de Sam mostró sincero arrepentimiento, y dolor.   
\- No estuve solo, Sammy.- La voz de Dean sonaba áspera, alcohólica. Y se le quebró en un sollozo ahogado.  
Sam lo miró, y comprendió de pronto a quién se refería. Y en ese momento entendió la magnitud de la pérdida de su hermano. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Dean empezó a llorar de manera casi convulsiva, abrazándose a Sam, liberándose con las lágrimas de todo el dolor que lo tenía prisionero.   
Estuvieron así un rato largo. Finalmente los sollozos disminuyeron, y trató de hablar. Al principio su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero fue cobrando fuerza, con la certeza de lo inevitable.   
\- Todo fue mi culpa, Sammy. Todo lo que pasó, lo que te hizo, fue mi culpa.  
\- No fue tu culpa, Dean. No todo lo que pasa en el universo es tu culpa. Habría ocurrido de todos modos, tarde o temprano. El muro en mi cabeza no iba a durar para siempre. En cierta forma, lo prefiero así. Estoy completo de nuevo. No tengo más recuerdos perdidos, sé quien soy y lo que hice todo el tiempo. Y ahora lo puedo enfrentar, y seguir adelante.  
\- Sí fue mi culpa, Sam. Debí escucharlo, debí tratar de ver su punto de vista. Debí apoyarlo, como él nos apoyó siempre, aún con nuestros planes más locos . Debí estar ahí para él, como él siempre lo estuvo para mí. No sabes todo lo que pasó, porque no estuviste en muchos momentos. No sabes exactamente todo lo que hizo por mí, por nosotros. - Por momentos los sollozos amenazaban con ahogarlo de nuevo, pero luchó por recuperarse, por seguir hablando. Tenía que contárselo a alguien o explotaría.   
\- El muy maldito de Zacharías me tuvo prisionero en aquel cuarto donde lo maté, mientras tu completabas junto a Ruby el ritual con el que se liberó Lucifer, para que no pudiera impedírtelo. Cas consiguió librarse de él, con ese hechizo espanta ángeles. Nos escapamos juntos. - Recordar dolía, pero también liberaba.   
\- Esos días en que estuvimos separados, Zacharías me secuestró, me transportó al futuro. Me mostró un mundo horrible, que nunca será real, gracias a lo que hicimos. Trataba de convencerme de que me entregara a Michael, que era la única manera de evitar ese futuro. Y cuando me negué, se puso tan furioso que creí que me iba a destruir ahí mismo. Cas me salvó de él en ese preciso instante, una vez más. Pensó en el Cas de aquel horrible futuro, adicto, débil, sin poderes, humano. Pero siempre fiel, siempre dispuesto a seguirlo, sin pensar en el peligro o la muerte. Y sintió como si un puñal se retorciera en sus entrañas. Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos, y se las sacó bruscamente con la mano. Ahora no. Tenía que seguir hablando.   
\- Me ayudó a salvarte de Lilith, usando al pobre Chuck como escudo. Hasta fuimos de putas juntos, una vez.- No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, recordando el escándalo que armó el ángel en ese lugar, y como tuvieron que salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás.   
Sam lo miró asombrado, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Presentía que no era el momento adecuado.   
\- Nos salvó de Anna, cuando quiso matar a mamá, a pesar de lo débil que estaba en ese momento. Y de Peste, te acuerdas? Estábamos tan enfermos que no nos podíamos mover, y él le cortó el dedo para sacarle el anillo y anular su poder. Y peleó contra Michael, para que pudiéramos ganar tiempo, consiguió distraerlo lo suficiente. Yo estaba destrozado después de la paliza que Lucy me dio, y Bobby muerto - Dean sintió temblar a Sam, y supo que recordaba eso, lo que fue sentir que su propio cuerpo lo golpeaba hasta casi morir, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo abrazó más fuerte - y él me curó completamente. Revivió a Bobby también. Puedo recordar todas las veces que nos salvó, que traicionó a los suyos por nosotros. - Sam pudo ver que se esforzaba por no llorar. Dean suspiró profundamente y siguió hablando.   
\- Y yo sólo le llené la cabeza de ideas raras, lo hice rebelarse. Perdió todo por mí, por seguirme. Y yo no me daba cuenta. No sé porqué lo hizo, yo no lo merecía. Lo llamaba y le pedía cosas todo el tiempo, y cuando no hacía exactamente lo que yo quería, lo insultaba. No puedo creer las cosas horribles que le dije. Fui un ingrato, Sam. Pedía y pedía, sin tener en cuenta sus necesidades, sus sentimientos. Me enojaba con él por cualquier cosa. Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, corregir mis errores. Pero lo peor fue que no lo escuché, no lo apoyé cuando me lo pidió. Todavía no entiendo porqué no le di la menor oportunidad de explicarse, de defenderse. Lo acusé de llevarse a Ben y a Lisa. Y él no había sido, Sam.   
\- Dean, ya basta. No vas a ganar nada culpándote. No te tortures más. No eres responsable por sus actos. El sabía lo que hacía.   
\- Pero pude evitarlo, Sammy. Sólo tenía que estar ahí. Podíamos haber resuelto esto juntos. - hizo una pausa, y ya no se esforzó por dejar de llorar. - Sabes lo que hizo al final? Fue al hospital y curó a Lisa, Sam. Estaba muriendo y la curó. Y les borró la memoria porque yo se lo pedí. No quise escucharlo, no quise entenderlo ni perdonarlo, y aún así, hizo lo que yo le pedí, una vez más. - Se separó de Sam y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, ocultando la cara en ellas. Sam pudo ver que el llanto hacía temblar todo su cuerpo.  
\- Y ahora es demasiado tarde, Sammy. Está fuera de mi alcance. Ya no puedo decirle cuánto lo siento. No puedo decirle cuánto lo amo.

Confesar todo esto a Sam ayudó. Esa noche pudo dormir, sin tener que tomar tanto para conseguirlo. Y la mente de Sam estaba tan ocupada procesando lo que Dean le contó, que ningún recuerdo del infierno vino para torturarlo. 

Dean estaba de pie en un muelle de madera, a orillas de un hermoso lago en calma, pescando. Los colores del atardecer teñían el agua de azul y dorado. Podía sentir la suave brisa, el olor del campo en primavera, a flores recién nacidas y hierba calentada por el sol. La paz del ambiente llenaba sus sentidos. El lugar le era familiar, aunque no recordaba porqué.   
Una conocida silueta avanzó hacia él por la orilla del lago. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión serena en su rostro. La corbata torcida, la camisa desabrochada en la parte superior, la gabardina abierta, moviéndose al tibio viento. Se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal, como solía hacer, hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los de Dean, y sus ojos azules se reflejaron en los verdes del humano.   
\- Nunca estaré fuera de tu alcance. Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir “lo siento”. Su voz profunda y calma, ligeramente ronca, se sentía tan cálida, tan cercana, que hizo estremecer a Dean, pero éste no se movió. Castiel retrocedió un par de pasos y miró hacia la superficie del lago, tan calma y azul como sus ojos. Después volvió la cabeza hacia Dean y le dijo suavemente -Yo también te amo-. Y desapareció con el suave rumor de alas que hacía siempre.   
Dean despertó, con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación de paz que hacía mucho no sentía.


End file.
